In order to permit a very light swiveling, a so-called center swiveling, of multi-axle, wheeled motor vehicles with drive to all axles, that is to say to get the vehicle to swivel on the spot about its essentially vertical central axis, it has previously been proposed to use separate drive lines for the left and right drive wheels of the vehicle, so that the left and right drive wheels can be made to rotate in opposite directions to one another when turning. Such a design makes this system intricate, heavy and expensive, and the system takes up a lot of space in the vehicle.
Another known proposal for achieving opposite directions of rotation of the left and right drive shafts in multi-axle, wheeled motor vehicles, and hence a center swiveling of the vehicle, for each wheel pair utilizes a separately controllable, reversing gear between a respective differential and drive shaft on one side of the vehicle. This makes the construction relatively bulky in the transverse direction of the vehicle.